Second STALKER Story
by TheVoidance
Summary: I haven't read this in ages, however it's probably just as cringe worthy as the other one.


**The Mysteries of the Zone**

Cpt. 1 **a new day a new zone 2007**

Memory of Shadow's—the battle of Chernobyl 7yrs ago- fox: shadow look out!(Grenade lands and explodes) " **Boom**!" shadow! (Machine gunfire) shadow! (Pause) Shadow… (Grenade!) Shadow… (Boom)

U.S outpost in the swamp 1-78-51 medical alert 11 hours later: Medic-clear! Zap! Clear! Zap!

Doc-he's breathing, give him some breathing room!

Shadow- (shadow sits up and has big long painful gasp and pants)

Doc -shadow I need you lay down your injured and bullet riddled.

Shadow - how did I get injured?

Doc -you were injured by a grenade and you withstood 3 times the damage of a normal legendary stalker…

Shadow - I… did? *Chough* *Chough*

Doc- yes and there's more too you didn't have the best of suits either and that grenade…

Shadow -spit it out man! *cough**cough*

Doc- you were the most damaged by a grenade in the air right by your chest and your head and the shockwave knocked you out. I'm surprised you didn't die from the metal fragments.

(7 years later shadow is with the same the doctor in the garage of the 2 story safe house) Shadow -get me an army troop transporter, an ak-47, a .45 pistol, a grenade attachment, 5 grenades, a loners master stalker suit and a group of 5 stalkers, And 30 medkits and 30 water bottles.

Doc- yeah right, shadow how do we get those men and their supplies? This isn't exactly the Alcatraz army base you know!

Shadow- I didn't say I needed supplies for the men so cool it hot head and I didn't say they had to cost or be hired you know. You act like a …

Doc- stop! I do not take criticizim from a dirty hellish radiation zoner who just decides to try to kill himself in a war he can't win!

Cruglov a scientist comes over- shadow is that you?! (Shadow and the doc turn and spot Cruglov approaching)

Doc- who are you and what are you doing here!? (Raising his .45 pistol hand trembling on the trigger)

Shadow - Cruglov? Is that you? I haven't seen you since I conquered the brain scorcher.

Doc sits defensively still-shadow do you know him? If you do please tell me before I shoot him!

Shadow- doc lower your weapon I know him he's a scientist and he's an experienced stalker you dick and he's more on fighting zombie stalkers rather than studying mutants but he does that in his spare time.

Cruglov- that's right ill even drop my dual pistols on the ground (throws pistols on the ground) see? I'm of no harm to you or your safe house and ill even go back to the zone without my weapons. (Starts walking slowly away)

Doc says: wait your welcome to stay up to 2 weeks but that's tops at a time every 4 months. I'm sorry I offended you Cruglov. Come and stay.

Narrator-the three stalkers all fell asleep in the medical safe house but shadow had night mares the whole night then something happened- _"shatter!"_ the glass broke on one of the first story windows waking the stalkers-

Part #2 of chapter one

(Cruglov woke up) Cruglov- god dang it! Can't find a god damn light and something burst through a first story window at 3:37 AM in the morning! Some hellish day this is going to be!(Cruglov wakes shadow and the doc and are in the upstairs hallway)

Shadow -sounds like a raving mutated lunatic gone ape and by the sound of it he sounds like he's somewhat struggling too. Doc- let's go bust open a few heads shall we? Let's go! (Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump) rustling sounds (The Lights turn on)

Shadow- wolf is that you?

Wolf says: of course it is you idiot! Now help me kill this kimira!

(Pistol shots roar like machine gun fire and I blast the kimira with my trusty Uzi (which I hardly use) and wolf gets to his feet and gets his shotgun out) (Shotgun blasts and other bullets fly) wolf-this thing just won't die! Cruglov-This hellish beast has to die some time!(The firing ends)

Shadow- I've only seen 3 dang kimira's in my entire career of being a U.S stalker and I killed all of them and this ones the largest one this one is… 7 1/2 feet! My god.

Cruglov-WHAT?

Shadow- can it will you, you… just listen for a minute… (Flash crack! bang!)

(Rain starts to come down heavily over the swamp safe house)

Doc- so what are we trying to listen to the damn rain? (Doc walks to the broken window)

Shadow- wait don't! . . . (Glass shatters through the already broken window) _RIP! CRACK! SNAP! SNAP!_

Fox-hell man it's another damn kimira! And it tore the doc's head off!

Shadow-yeah and there's more coming for all of us to make us dinner too! (Shatter!)

Fire! Narrator- fox, shadow and Cruglov all fired and killed 1/2 of the kimiras that had jumped through the 2ed broken window.

" _Grenada!"_ boom bom! (Door busts open) Squad leader: need a hand? Squad deploy!

After the fight, shadow- thanks for helping kick those kimiras royal buts back there. I owe you one.

Squad leader- it's no clothes off my back. You see we are _supposed_ and we did but me and a little bit of my men on a mission to destroy a nest of poltergeists and when we came back the men were gone and so we went out to find them. We found one body, skinned and _still alive_ but just barely he told me something too. That's when we heard the kimira break in.

Fox- what did the skinned corps say? (LOL)

Leader- **DON'T MAKE FUN!** He WAS a professional stalker until a few hours ago…so how'd you get to be a stalker shadow? Huh?

Shadow- well, I start by hunting in the woods for anything I could find to kill to eat because my jeep had 8 flat tires (4 back up tires) and stuck so far in the woods that I was nowhere from civilization in any direction for 500 miles!

Cruglov- How the hell you end up there in the first place anyway?

Shadow-well… to tell the truth, I owed some money to these bandits and they fallowed me 387 miles before giving up, and to make sure they were gone I went another 200 miles and went up north by accident. When I got up north I had 125 sniper bullets and a military grade sniper rifle and then went so far north that I was trapped because I decided to go hunting. Then I ran into these people and they helped me to the edge of a town and then mugged me then came to the zone, so I went to my commander and he gave me an akm 72/4, 500 rounds, a .45 pistol, 150 rounds, 5 red medkits, 15 army medkits, 5 scientific medkits, A combat military knife, pda, 10 bandages and a combat shotgun with 100 slug rounds and 1 basic bullet proof vest.

Stalker- well you must be well connected to get all that stuff and rich too. The scientific medkits are 375 rubles a medkit for a scientific one for me through my boss's connections alone. So how the hell do get them so easily?

Cruglov- I get scientific medkits for 20-175 rubles for me, because I am a scientist. (Chuckles)

Fox- alright please continue already.

Shadow- shut it fox, anyway I set out on my barge/boat to the Ukraine and then to Chernobyl. Although I checked the barge for explosives nothing but 9/10ths of the way there the barge exploded and I swam the rest of the way there in freezing water! Well there went my military stalker suit, I traded it for 13 salamis and had 3 on the way to Chernobyl.

Cruglov-Wow that's an interesting story shadow! Well for me my family was killed by damn stalker zombies and so I hunt as many as I can nowadays.

Fox- Well I don't have a story that's interesting, well I and my buddies headed to the zone to meet strelok we fallowed and 5/7 of us are dead now except for me and another stalker.

Stalker- well who is it!

Fox- Strelok the master stalker.

1 Cruglov, 2 fox, 3 shadow (me), 4 strelok, 5 stalker leader, 6 kimira

Chapter 2 stories of the attacks and the horrors of the zone

Narrator- all the other 8 stalkers all stared in shock or disbelief either shaking their heads in disbelief or in shock the only thing not effected was the thing that did not hear them that loud and is coming towards the stalkers.

Stalkers- …

Leader- you should talk to Sidorovich a trader from cordon but he's probably at the other traders place by now.

Shadow-wait, you know Sidorovich? I thought the other traders base is his arch enemy competing for wealth and customers. Well I have been busy trying to get the military to step in to be neutral but the bandits keep interfering with the contact between me and my men with the military. The damn renegades are the main ones too.

Fox-shush up a minute. . .

Shadow- I hear it too.

Unknown-who's there?! Show your selves! Cowards!

Unknown- this 9 by 19 machine gun is fully loaded so surrender or show yourselves!

Leader raising his sniper rifle at the unknown person- get ready for your head to be ground mince meat!

Unknown-(fires) _boom! Boom!_

Stalker- my leaders been hit by that guy let's take him out! (Pistol and shotgun bullets fly)

Unknown-ahh! Uh. The pain.

Stalker-he's hit lets go take a look at him before he dies!

Cruglov- wait a minute….

Stalker- well what is it?

Cruglov- I had him come up to me one day like 3 years ago and he wanted to fight along aside me and I refused to give him the job because I needed a person at least like an experienced in the zone and with a pump shotgun too. I think his name is…

Stalker- nimble, His name is nimble I and nimble were in chemistry together and he went into the zone first before I did but afterword I didn't establish any contact around and in the zone either with nimble then I kind of forgot about him…..

Shadow- well looks like your buddy is a higher rank that you. Nimble when I first met him I was going to get him a stalker suit, but nimble had no time for me and so I blasted nimble with 8 rounds of pistol ammo 9 by 18's and so I sold the suit for 2000 rubles worth it too. Bought 8 salamis with the money and had 250 left over which helped me bribe some bandits along the way. Sorry nimble!

Nimble- shadow is that you? You blasted damn idiot.

Shadow- yes it's me you idiot take these four army medkits, you'll feel much better.

Nimble- thanks, how'd I ever repay you?

Cruglov- here's your pump action shotgun that you dropped and an extra 150 shotgun rounds. You know nimble, I'm reconsidering that job you wanted and, well, I want you to fight with me.

Nimble- wow, that's so amusing.

Cruglov- well hell man, why do ya think I gave you those god damn bullets? TO SHOOT THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE ZONE!

Nimble- I don't disserve the job, because ….

Cruglov- why?!

Nimble- I just killed another clear sky professional stalker you twit! (Silence occurred for a few minutes)

Stalker- wait, nimble you said another stalker so that means you've at least killed 1 more clear sky guy.

Nimble- that's right but that was a fight between me and my boss. It all started after shadow had his mission to bring me the suit that my boss was so mad at me he didn't want to talk to me anymore, and he cut my mission money in half so I worked 24/7 like camels crossing the Antarctic so I went to his work desk and planted a sticky grenade on a string so by pulling the string would set off the grenade. He came in by the window and I thought he sat down so he went flying like a mangled crash test dummy out the window in a bloody heap on the cement. I ran and two days later they found out it was me and I was already halfway across the zone then I knew it was safe.

Cruglov- you can still hunt stalker zombies with me as long as you don't try to kill me and blow me up out the window like a ragdoll. (Chuckles)

Nimble-hey! (Laughs) don't worry you're the least I would kill right now.

Stalker- hunting down strelok is like playing nokep (poker) trying to keep up with him because he's always on the move for a start.

Nimble-well that's not a damn lie at least.

Shadow- oh can it will ya?

Nimble- 3atkhncb tehn! (Shut up shadow)

Stalker- my boss said a boat was infected with mutants and will be here in a few days, is anyone willing to help?

Fox- ill help as long as I at least get 350 rubles for the job.

Shadow-I don't care what you pay me just as long as its 1000 rubles or more.

Nimble- I will as long as I get the bullets for the job.

Cruglov- I will need a double barrel shotgun or a hunting rifle with 95-175 bullets to satisfy the mutants with their death.

Part 2 of chapter 2

Narrator- a couple days later it was as clear as day that the barge had come, as the stalkers held their machine guns and shotguns towards the barge as Cruglov opened the barge entry way onto the deck of the ship.

Stalker-damn I forgot my pistol back at base camp!

Nimble- get ready, aim, fire! (Guns choke the air full of bullets)

Shadow-there must be at least 28 flesh dead already! How the hell are they all packed on the damn barge anyway?! (The stalkers spread out on the barge)

Stalker-hey I need support! Ahh! (Machine gun fire roars then a low roar is heard from the stalkers)

Stalker-a stalkers down! I repeat, a stalker is down!

Stalker- hey I found a stair case! Come and see! And hurry!

Shadow-we'll be right with you. Copy that? Stalker- 10/4 shadow over and out.

Narrator- the stalkers come to the stair case and assemble two squads one to back them up and to get them out of there so the first team can escape and one to be the investigating team and finding out why the mutants got on the barge and is there more in the cellar below.

Fox-ready?

Shadow and others- ready!

Fox-Lets go. (Clank! clank! clank! clank! clank! clank! clank!)

Nimble- hold up. Get ready to bust this door open. 1, 2, 3! Boom! Bom! Rpahata! (Grenade)

Shadow-nimble come with me because I need back eye view.

Nimble- lets go then!

Shadow- don't get cocky with me nimble or ill make sure you get grabbed next. Hold up. There's some more mutants up ahead. Take positions team.

Cruglov-fox give me a couple grenades.

Fox- here take 10 of them.

Cruglov- thanks a lot. I owe you one.

Fox- yes you do.

Cruglov- Rpahata! Boom! (Snarl)

Nimble- their only a couple of fleshes that's all. Wait a minute, that's the stalker that got dragged down here, only to be eaten alive.

Shadow- We have company! And not the pleasurable kind either! (Radar blips loudly and faster)

Nimble- there's only 3 of the five men that were with that stalker leader you know.

Cruglov- yeah, you killed their stalker leader too remember?

Fox- get ready to fire, 1, 2, 3! Open fire! (Machine guns riddle the barge with bullets ablaze)

Cruglov- wait a minute, I think the creature is on top of the barge!

Nimble- how'd the hell would you know! The thing could be climbing on the ceiling for all we damn know! (Shadow looks up)

Shadow- well I guess that answers that question. (Shotgun blasts blast the top barge floor open enough to crawl out of it)

Stalkers- help! Were getting wasted out here!

Nimble- 10/4 over and out. Guys the back-up team is in deep hell fire up on the deck!

Narrator- the stalkers boomed up the stairs like airplanes carpet bombing a city. When the stalkers got up onto the barges bow they were shocked at was on top of the barge with them.

Shadow-damn were too late! The stalkers are eaten or drowned by now.

Cruglov- wait, what are those? Wait a minute there're the back-up team! (Fox walks over to the stalkers changing form)

Fox- they're the back-up team alright but they're not the team we know now, their transforming! (Stalkers transforming, ahg! Ah! Uhgyah!

Shadow- now there controllers now! Rpahata! _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Shadow- that'll take care of them! Now let's plant explosives and blow these things to hell!

Transformed stalker- ahuaaa! (In a hissing noise)

Cruglov- I'm firing! (Bullets rip through the first transformed stalker)

Cruglov- hell, this thing just won't die!

Fox-I'm throwing one of my sticky grenades at it! Rpahata! Boom!

Nimble- 1 down 2 more to go, only if that would be as simple as it sounds.

Fox- there's one! Rpahata! Boom! 2 down one to go.

Narrator- the stalkers looked on the barge and found a room they never expected.

Cruglov- fox, shadow, nimble come look at this!

Shadow- what is it? A prison barge?

Cruglov- no it's not the room it's the last transformed stalker, he's in here!

Nimble- lets go then, Rpahata! Boom! Last one down, so let's investigate why there were so many mutants on this barge.

Shadow- this must be the holding chamber because there's so many dead flesh in here and a couple dead controllers with the stalkers that tried to contain them.

Cruglov- let's get out of here before the ship blows! (Boat, _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)_

Narrator- that was it for the stalker team they came into contact with and the flesh as well. They didn't know what was to behold the next day.

Shadow, fox, Cruglov, nimble, controller, flesh

CHAPTER 3 responders finally arrive and the unplanned vacation notice.

5 days later still in the swamp and stuck-

Fox- you still trying to establish contact?

Cruglov- yeah, but since the damn barge landing the energy emitting from those transformed stalkers was so powerful that they knocked out the communication grid I bet because during the battle my pda cut out on me.

Nimble- what is up.?

Cruglov- Verschließen flink! I'm рабочих! (Shut up nimble! (German) I'm working (Russian)

Nimble- sorry, what the hell did you say? I don't speak Russian, French either.

Fox- go away nimble!

Nimble- черт вас! поймите меня некоторые водки и некоторые наборы из кабинета! (Damn you! Get me some vodka and some medkits from the cabinet!) Russian)

Cruglov- just can it nimble! Wait a minute….. I'm getting a little bit of chatter going on.

Fox-I bet it's just Morse code or some stupid secrete language made by some idiots over a communications channel.

Nimble- no, Cruglov is right that's a stalker channel. I know because you have to be within a certain limit of meters by a stalker to talk to them through the channel.

Narrator- the stalkers tried to establish communication and did but didn't tell shadow right away.

Shadow- I love the sweet smell of the flesh bacon that nimble's cooking. Thinking of nimble where is he? Oh well he's probably gone hunting or hanging out somewhere where no one knows. (Shadow doses off for a few minutes) CRACK!

Shadow- Who's there! (Raising his .45 pistols in the air) bang! That's a warning shot, and I only give 2 warning shots before I shoot someone! So show yourself!

-Shadow?

Shadow- (turns round) wolf? Is that you? Why the hell are you out here you fumbling awad! I know you have business to do but outside the zone?, I never knew you had a job out here!

Wolf- I don't I just booked a flight on, uh, to get away on a vacation for 3 weeks and my flight leaves in 2 months.

Shadow- well I guess I need a 1 week vacation too to see my main family.

Wolf- no! Make it a month! To loosen up a bit and enjoy life and forget the dangers for a while and maybe even go to Hawaii for a week! (Both laugh hysterically)

Shadow- wolf I have no interest with going with you because if I leave within 200 miles of the zone I will lose all my connections to the zone and everyone working for me will fall out of balance and cause a ww3! (Laughs) and also because of the friends I lost here…..

Wolf-….. I'm sorry, who were they?

Shadow-Техник и бульдог…. (A technician and a guy named bulldog)


End file.
